The Shadow of a Vampire New and Improved
by Sylvanite
Summary: Shadow is a vampire! Sonic and Tails must find a way to defeat him, no matter the cost... First FanFic R&R please, no flames, constructive criticism is welcome. DISCONTINUED unless people actually like it, then I may write more.
1. Chapter 01: Awakening

D/C I do not own any one or any thing from the Sonic The Hedgehog universe except my OC's. R+R and please, no flames, constructive criticism is welcome.

The Shadow of a Vampire

Chapter 01: Awakening

"But, how... when did Eggman have the chance to do this?" Sonic asked surprised.

"That's the point sonic, he never had a chance, he must have created Shadow as a Vampire!" explained Tails.

"Well, we won't do anything until Drake gets back, he must be able to do something..." sighed Sonic.

"He had better be back soon because I think I hear-" Tails' sentence was cut short as one of Eggman's robots burst through

the wall of the hut and made a grab for shadow. As it did this however, Shadow awoke from his temporary coma

and dodged the attempt made by the Robot. Sonic and Tails were both amazed at how fast Shadow was. He glanced at them and

they could see he was a different person now, stronger, more powerful, but so far his allegiance undetermined.

"Do you think we should-" again Tails was cut off by a deafening sound, it appeared Shadow had dealt with the robot.

"Tendo quod insisto" hissed Shadow as he sped off into the night.

"What did he say, tendo something or other?

"It's Latin, it means try and follow..."

Okay, well, he asked me to!" With this Sonic took chase.

It wasn't long before he finally started to catch up to Shadow, who was slowly hopping from tree to tree, with a blank face and limp body.

Sonic sprinted to Shadow and pounced on him, using all his might to try and bring Shadow to the ground. However, this was not successful as soon as Sonic had Shadow inches from the ground, he snapped out of his trance-like state and twisted Sonic's arm until it finally snapped.  
While Sonic was trying to recover from the pain Shadow struck again this time with a hammerblow kick to the knee, it shattered on impact.  
Sonic had never felt pain like this before, he was beginning to lose consciousness, when suddenly he appeared in a dark and sombre place,  
with no light just a deep, resounding, silence. Almost immediately the silence was broken with a voice.

_"Sonikku..."_

_"What? Who... who said that?"_

_"You know who I am..."_

_"No! You're not using me again!"_

_"You're speaking as if you have a choice."_

_"Every time you possess me, the people I care about get hurt or die! I'm not going to let you do it again!"_

_"Too late, Sonikku..."_

Shadow, who was still cutting into Sonic with blows left and right, stumbled back and covered his eyes, as sonic became Super Sonic.

"Now the odds are even!"

"Iustus quam ego amo is!"  
_"Just as I like it!"_


	2. Chapter 02: Blood Lust

The Shadow of a Vampire

Chapter 02: Blood Lust

"Now the odds are even!"

"Iustus quam ego amo is!"  
"Just as I like it!"

With this they both leaped into the air and began to charge attacks, they released the energy simultaneously,  
Shadow firing purple energy balls and SSonic firing a constant stream of golden energy. The energy collided mid air,  
they met with such force that areas of trees in the surrounding forests were pushed over. SSonic lunged at Shadow and struck him with a fist to the face followed, in quick succession, by a kick to the shin and a uppercut. Shadow retaliated with a multitude of well executed jabs and straights to the face and body. They continued engaging in combat over quite some time, and covering a lot of distance. As they near the ground several miles from where the fight started SSonic let his guard down, Shadow flies quickly to him and unloads a barrage of attacks,  
wounding him and sending him to the ground. Shadow took this oppurtunity to flee.

"Sonic... Sonic... Sonic!"

"Tails, is that you?"

"Finally you're awake we've been worried about you!"

"What... what happened?"

"Super Sonic took over again..."

"Did... did anyone get hurt?"

"Nobody but you... Listen, you need to rest, I'll check on you later but right now you're donning a broken arm and shattered knee cap."

By this time sonic had already drifted off, but he could still faintly hear the voice of his friend, and, a quiet whispering voice in the back of his mind.

Shadow was speeding through the woods at an incredible pace, only stopping once when he found a human camp.  
He feasted on their blood for a few minutes and carried on his journey, his mind racing and images of his past flashing until one image stuck in his head,  
a pink-haired hedgehog he thought he remembered her with the blue-haired hedgehog who attacked him earlier. He felt an animal instinct inside of him, it was the yearning for vengeance, he wanted to make his attacker pay and he recalled the two hedgehogs being a couple, he could smell her from miles away he could hone in on anyone or anythings scent from a huge distance. He turned around and started to head in the opposite direction hoping to find what he was looking for...

"Sonic! Wake up!"

"What the... my... my leg!"

"Yep, Drake fixed it, and your arm, he used some pretty powerful magic too, it put my band aids to shame!"

"He he... How long have I been out?"

"About 2 days now, Drake got caught up with business at The Coliseum, but as soon as he got here, he got to work on healing you!"

"Tell him thanks, listen I need you to find Amy, I had the weirdest dream where Sh-"

"LISTEN!" barked Drake.

Outside something could be heard cutting through the air at an amazing speed, after a few seconds they found out what as it crashed through the window.

"Aaargh!" Exclaimed both Sonic and Tails.

After examining the wrapped object Drake is shocked by what it is.

"Sonic don't look!"

But it was too late, he had seen what it was, it was a head... To be specific it was Amy's head, with distinctive bite holes in her neck.

"No... how could he do this, I know I never said it before but... I did love her!"

"Sonic..."

Sonic began to fade in and out of consciousness and that faint whispering became much more prominent...


End file.
